80's: Angry Rising Blue
is the twenty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. It is the debut of Kamen Rider Rising Ixa. Synopsis Plot In 2008, Keisuke receives the upgraded Ixa Knuckle and the Ixariser while working out. Later, Megumi is arrested on suspicion of armed robbery while Shima has been arrested on suspicion of murder. With only Keisuke free, he recruits Kengo to help him investigate the meaning behind the arrests before the Crab Fangire appears, having Ixa use Ixariser to become Rising Ixa. However, the new form proved too powerful to handle as the Fangire escapes. After almost being arrested by the police, losing the Ixa Knuckle in the ensuing escape, Keisuke encounters the man responsible for the framings, a former painter named Tanahashi. At his former studio, Tanahashi reveals that use his position as chief of police to set up the framings to get back at the Blue Sky Organization for Ixa ruining his life in the past when a Fangire attack that ends up with him being coma for a year with his model, Maya, nowhere to be found. After revealing what occurred to Wataru and Kengo, Keisuke is forced to run until he has a chance encounter with Jiro, who offers the means to stop these current events: Castle Doran's Time Door. While this occurred, after remembering his first friend, Taiga, Wataru goes to Kengo's aid when he is attacked by the Crab Fangire while looking for Keisuke. In 1986, Otoya and Yuri encounter Keisuke on the day Yuri moves in with Otoya, who is annoyed with them living together as he comes to the realization that he is in the past and can alter it to ensure Tanahashi is never harmed and set up warrants for the Blue Sky Organizations' arrests. When Keisuke arrives to Tanahashi's studio to wait out the previous Ixa, as Tanahashi is painting his portrait of Maya with Otoya providing musical atmosphere, he sees the Cicada Fangire and keeps him from entering the house until Otoya arrives and becomes Ixa to Keisuke's shock. Seeing Otoya as the result for the present crisis, Keisuke demands the past Ixa Knuckle from him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Police: *Woman: *Wataru Kurenai (Child): *Taiga Nobori (Child): * : * : Form Changes 'Kiva: '''Kiva Form, Emperor Form '''Ixa: '''Save Mode, Burst Mode, Rising Ixa Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 24, . *80's refers not only to the decade of 1980s, but a music radio term for a diverse collection of music from that era. (Ex. 80's Rock, 80's Pop, 80's Hiphop.) *As of travelling to 1986, this is the first time that Keisuke Nago meets Yuri Aso & Otoya Kurenai. *This is the first time that Keisuke Nago went inside Castle Doran. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Fanfare: The Queen's Awakening, Metronome: Miraculous Memory, 80's Angry Rising Blue and Request: Time-Altering Battle. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢８０’ｓ・怒れるライジングブルー｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢８０’ｓ・怒れるライジングブルー｣ Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode